Heart Vs Head
by appleridge
Summary: Kyle Is Torn


This story takes place after Oliver comes out to his folks and is sandwhiched between that and the mayoral election

Kyle Lewis was confused . Ther minute him & Nick start something that could be serious there's Oliver. Okay there is always Oliver but he has changed . Oliver was the man Kyle loved in college. He was no longer afraid. He was out to everyone. Oliver didnt care anymore. Kyle wanted Oliver so much but there was Nick. Nick was kind, cute, safe.  
Kyle screamed  
No more Im with Nick. Oliver missed out.  
Kyle grabbed his gym bag and headed to Serenity Springs

Kyle had worked out and decided to sweat off more calories in the spa. He entered in his towel and sat down. Soon a voice inturputed the moment  
It's been a long time stranger  
Kyle smiled and spoke  
Oliver

Oliver came down to where Kyle was sitting. He was also in only a towel. The guys couldnt keep their eyes off each other but Oliver tried  
Oliver: So whats new?  
Kyle: Just sweating away the weight  
Oliver: Better be careful you'll waste away  
Kyle laughs  
Kyle: Yeah your looking good too Oliver  
Oliver: Well now that Ive got downtime and have come out, I feel a lot better. Look Kyle I know we already talked about this & your with Nick but once again I am so ashamed of how I treated you of late. I didnt mean any of it  
Kyle: I know  
Oliver: I guess I havent been fair to Nick. He's a nice guy. You deserve a nice guy  
Kyle: (Low voice) I had one  
Oliver: Excuse me?  
Kyle: Nothing I should go  
Kyle got up but he was stuck. His towel was caught. He gave it one forceful tug that caused him to fall on Oliver sans towel  
Oliver: Im sorry Kyle let me  
Kyle kissed Oliver hard and deep. Oliver parted  
Oliver: Whats going on  
Kyle: I want you Oliver. Right here and now  
Oliver: Were in the steam room someone could come in  
Kyle: Then lock the door  
Oliver: Kyle Im not sure that  
Kyle looked right into Oliver's eyes  
Kyle: Lock the fucking door Oliver  
Oliver did as asked. He then returned to Kyle. They quickly gace into their passion and made hot love in the steam room un interuped.

Over the next month Kyle & Oliver had a lot of secret meetings. They got to know each other againand made love several times. Oliver loved being with Kyle but it wasnt enough. Kyle was still dating Nick pubically and Oliver privately. Eventually Oliver was at the end of his rope

November 2009 Election Day  
Oliver knocked on Kyle's door. He answered  
Kyle: Oliver? Nick just left do you want him to see you?  
Oliver: I don't care anymore. Do you love me Kyle?  
Kyle: You know I do  
Oliver: Than why is Nick with you? It should be you & I  
Kyle: You just came out. Your not ready  
Oliver: For A relationship, right but a sex toy is fine huh?  
Kyle: Stop that. You know I love you. Its more than just sex  
Oliver: I did. I do but you need to make up your mind  
Kyle: Oliver your in my heart but my head tells me stay with Nick  
Oliver: Your head is confusing you. Remember how you told me that Layla was my beard? You were right. Nick is your beard Kyle. Your using him to not follow your heart. Your lying to yourself & him  
Kyle crying  
Kyle: What do you want me to do?  
Oliver walked up to Kyle and dried his face off  
Oliver: Be honest with yourself, me & Nick  
Kyle nodded  
Oliver: I have to take off to get ready for the election rally tonight  
Kyle: I will see you there  
Oliver: Yes you will  
Oliver gave Kyle a soft kiss and walked out the door. Kyle went to the mirror and looked at himself and sighed.

Later that Day

There was a massive crowd at the rally. Kyle was walking through looking for Oliver but found Nick  
Nick: Whats going on?  
Kyle: Hey Im looking for someone. Ill talk to you later  
Kyle walked off. Nick looked puzzled. Eventually Kyle found Oliver  
Kyle: Oliver we need to talk  
Oliver: It needs to wait im busy  
Kyle: No now please  
Nick came upon them both  
Nick: Would one of you two fill me in please?  
Kyle : Look Nick, Oliver....  
Gunshots broke out. Oliver looked and saw gunmen racing in. He pushed Kyle & Nick under a table  
Oliver: You two stay put ill be back.  
Nick nodded but Kyle protested  
Kyle: Stay here Oliver please  
Oliver: I cant  
Kyle: Ill come after you  
Kyle: Nick sit on top of Kyle whatever you have to do just dont let him leave this spot  
Oliver went to go but felt arms around his leg. He looked down. They belonged to Kyle  
Kyle: Be careful

Oliver took off to help. Kyle & Nick waited until the all clear. Almost immediately Kyle was faced with a harsh reality. Lying ten feet from him was Oliver bleeding and not speaking. Kyle ran to him.  
Kyle: Oliver speak top me. Damnit dont do this to me. Dont leave me know.  
911 came and assesed Oliver. They put him in the ambulance and Kyle got in.  
EMT: Only family is allowed  
Kyle: He's my boyfriend  
Kyle got in and the ambulance took off. Standing there was nick and he wasnt surprised by Kyle's stetment but it still hurt

Later at Llanview Hospital

Oliver was taken into surgery. Kyle waited with Roxy, Brody, Cris & Layla. Nick came in and approached Kyle. Kyle went to give him a hug but Nick backed away.  
Nick: I heard what you said to the EMT. You are in love with Fish still arent you?  
Kyle crying  
Kyle: Yes I am. I tried to stop but Oliver is my heart. He told me I wasnt being fair to you. I knew it but I was afraid to follow my heart.  
Nick: I was the safe option huh  
Kyle: Look I love you as a great friend and I hope someday we can get to be friends again  
Nick: Me too  
Dr Greg Evans approached  
Oliver Fish is gonna be fine. I am just happy to say that their was no head damage so he should recover quickly. I guess whoever attacked him was lacking beute force.  
Kyle smiled  
Kyle: May I see him now  
Greg nodded  
Kyle went off to see Oliver. Nick sat down next to Layla who put her arm around him.

Llanview Hospital Room

Kyle entered and saw Oliver was awake  
Oliver: Hey you. They tell me my boyfriend rode with me in the ambulance  
Kyle: He did if you want him to  
Oliver: I do but do you?  
Kyle sat down on the bed next to Oliver  
Kyle: Thats what I wanted to say at the rally. Oliver your my one & only. I wanna be with you & only you if thats what you want?  
Oliver: More than anything  
Oliver & Kyle kissed. A nurse entered the room  
Nurse: Officer Fish your Mom is outside  
Oliver: Send her in. Ready to start this new chapter together?  
Kyle took Oliver's hand in his  
Kyle: Absolutely  
Kyle & Oliver looked towards the door as it began to open


End file.
